Pyrazolyl borates are a well known class of organic ligands, described most recently in several review articles: S. Trofimenko Chem. Rev 1993, 93, 943; S. Trofimenko Prog. Inorg. Chem. 1986, 34, 115. Metal complexes of organic ligands of the pyrazolyl borate class bearing mixed electron releasing-electron withdrawing substituents, like the trifluoromethyl group are rare. Only the K, Rh and Ir salts of hydrotris (3-(trifluoromethyl)-5-methylpyrazo-1-1-yl) borate, have been prepared and characterized. See C. K. Ghosh, J. K. Hoyano, R. Krentz, W. A. G. Graham, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1989, 11 5480. Only K and Rh metal complexes of dihydro bis(3-(trifluoromethyl)-5-methylpyrazol-1-yl) borate, have been reported. See R. Krenz, Ph.D. Thesis, "Model Compounds in C--H Activation", University of Alberta, 1989).